


One Knife - Two Knives

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, No Ship, clem kills a walker nbd, this is like a missing scene from when clem hung out with jane i guess, unpopular opinion but i don't hate jane as much as everyone else does tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 2 - Knives can be just as effective as guns.
Relationships: Clementine & Jane (Walking Dead: No Going Back)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	One Knife - Two Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Knife
> 
> I really didn't know what to do with this prompt lol so I literally just ran with the first thought I had in my head which was basically 'Clem and Jane scout together!'.
> 
> I know Jane is hated, and for good reason too, but honestly... I didn't find her awful. Yes, she did some really stupid shit, probably unforgiving too, but she only really did it during the 4th and 5th episodes. Especially the 5th one, not so much the 4th one. The worst thing she did in the 4th one was mug Arvo and sleep with Luke and uh I don't like Arvo and it was Luke's job to keep watch not hers, so I don't think she really did anything that bad during that episode. The 5th one she fucked up royally though.
> 
> And honestly in my opinion, almost everybody's characters got screwed development wise in that episode lol but that's a tangent for another day.
> 
> Also I refuse to look up how to break into cars so use your imagination for that scene hehe.

Scouting an area can be a dangerous thing to do.

Running into one or two walkers is no big deal. As long as you don't draw attention to yourself, you'll be fine. A pack of walkers requires even more stealth, and unless you're willing to risk fighting some of them, then scouting the area they're in might not be worth it.

But running into humans, especially people who are also scavenging to survive, is a different thing entirely. That's where the real danger is. People are unpredictable, and you can't run away or hide from them as easily.

Luckily, Clementine hasn't run into that problem for at least the past year. Scouting with Jane has been pretty peaceful - well, as peaceful as this current world could be anyway. Finding a safe area, and finding some much needed supplies in said area, is a good day in Clementine's opinion. And she really hopes that today is a good day.

Turning to the left of where's she's standing, which happens to be in a driveway of a house next to an abandoned park, Clementine sees Jane walking towards her from down the street. Meeting her halfway, Jane stops and looks behind her, pointing to a car that's parked a few houses down. "Let's check that car out and then head back to Howe's."

"Sure," Clementine agrees easily.

"Do you have your knife?"

Clem takes her knife out of it's leather scabbard and shows it to her, making Jane nod in approval. "Good. Keep an eye on it, and keep it close to you. Let's go."

Walking towards the car as silent as possible, Clementine looks around her surroundings, making sure that there's nothing creeping up on them. When they reach it, Jane immediately starts working on breaking into it with Clementine standing not too far away as their lookout.

"Jane, be careful," Clementine whispers after a moment, feeling uneasy at the silence. After being around the moans and groans of constant noise from walkers for so long, Clementine has grown to be uneasy when the environment she's in is too quiet.

"Don't worry about me, kid," Jane whispers back. "I've got you to watch my back, and I'm almost done getting the car door open."

Another minute passes, and as Clem starts thinking about how easy this mission was, a sudden noise behind her catches her attention.

A lone walker is stumbling up towards them. Clem figures he must've come from the park that's across the street, and had been attracted to the noise Jane was making.

"Shit," Jane says, swinging the now broken into car door open. "He must of heard me working on this. I'll take care of it."

"No," Clem says, already walking towards the walker. "You're already in the car, and I'm closer. I got him."

"Just be careful, alright? I'll keep an eye on you, just holler if you need anything."

Clementine doesn't need to do that. Using what Jane taught her last year, she makes fast work of the walker by knocking out it's knee, forcing it on the ground. Once it's down, she uses her knife to stab it's head with remarkable speed. A quick death. A killing style that she's grown good at.

She turns back around to see Jane walking towards her.

"Well," Jane starts, holding out two small boxes in her hands. "It's not much, but I found a couple of ammo boxes in the glove box. That was the only useful thing in it, though."

"That's fine," Clementine responds, taking one of the boxes and putting it in her jacket pocket. "We're running low on ammo anyways."

"Yes we are," Jane agrees. "Do you want to check out that skate park by the church we found a week ago?"

Clem nods, and they start making their way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that even if you hate Jane and still read this, you had a good time reading it!
> 
> Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
